A Spark In The Dark!
by MyFanfictionSuks
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock get stuck in the Rock Tunnel and meet some unexpected people. READ it!
1. Default Chapter

* * *

A SPARK IN THE DARK!  
  
It's been days since our hero's came into the rock tunnel. Maybe weeks! No one really knows, it's dark day and night. But Ash is still so determind to catch a really strong pokemon, he doesn't care about anything else.   
"I'm so tierd!"  
"Oh Ash! Why'd we have to come in here anyway, we had the opporotunity to go around!" The three trainers, Ash, Misty, Brock and Ash's pokemon Pikachu sat in the darkness, all mopeing.   
"Maybe because you just had to catch a rock pokemon, huh Ash?" Brock asked. Ash sighed.   
"Come on you guys!" He cried. "So, we're lost, and in a strange place, and it's pitch black, and we're practically starving, not to mention dyhidrated, and I want my mommy, but what does it matter?" Two sighs escaped from the room. * Pikachuuuu! Pika! Pikachu!!!!* The little pokemon cried with tense in it's voice.  
"Pikachu," Ash asked. "Thundershock so I can know where you are." Nothing happened. The three travelers rose to their feet.   
"Ha! Prepare for trouble, no electirc!" That voice!  
"And make it double, you're pathetic!" It was Team Rocket! But, where were they?  
"Very smart of you," Misty cried. "Trying to steal Pikachu when we cant see what you're doing." There was no answer. It didn't seem like anyone was there.  
"Pikachu! Where'd you go?" Suddenly, Misty felt a hand on her shoulder.   
"Hey! Jessie, give back Pikachu!" The figure stopped, it seemed hesitant.   
"I'm not Jessie," the voice said. "I'm Tanya. I heard what happened. You must need help, so come with me and I'll help you find your Pikachu." Ash smiled.  
"But," he said. "It's to dark. I cant see you." Tyana laughed out loud.   
"That's easy. Go Ninetails!"   
  
Next page  


* * *

MUSIC

Which character in pokemon once said: "No one will ever beat that pokemon!" 

* * *

_This page has been accessed **57** times._

_This page was last updated Mon May 29 05:51:44 2000 Pacific time_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

*Nine!* The huge fire pokemon came out of it's pokeball. "Ninetails, Flash!" *Nine!* Ninetails started glowing! Suddenly, everything turned bright. Ash, Misty and Brock were in a cave completely hewn from rock! The girl, Tanya, was standing infront of them. She was about as tall as Brock, and had two blue pigtails that went down to right above her waist. She wore a yellow shirt and a pair of jeans that were ripped on the right knee. Brock's face instantly went cooky.   
"You're beautiful!" He said, grabbing her hand. She slapped him on the face.  
"Listen looser," she said. "I'm not a cute girl with an 'Oh can I help you?' look every time she meets a guy. I'm a down cut pokemon trainer, no excuses. Now, if you want my help, you better come to my hideout." Ash and Misty got up and they all followed Tanya down a long hallway. When they got to the end, they were in a sort of room. They all sat down on the ground and talked.  
(After a while) "So," said Tanya. "You're Ash and your a pokemon trainer from Pallet. You're Misty of the Cerulean city gym, and your Brock from Pewter city gym. Ash, your Pikachu was stolen by your rivals, Jessie, James and Meowth from Team Rocket. Sounds great!" *Sweatdrop*   
"Uh," Ash asked. "But, dont you mean that's horrible? It isn't great that my Pikachu was stolen!" Tanya stood up, one fist stretched up into the air.  
"The only reason I came her was because I needed adventure. I can't just go to the pokemon league and win badges, I need some reel cool stuff. I've lived here for 2 years. Darkness is my friend. All my pokemon are top knotch because they've lived here so long. This isn't top, but it's a good chance for some fun! Let's waist no time and go get your Pikachu!"  
  
Next page http://www.expage.com/page/vcstory3p3 

* * *

MUSIC

It's Gary! 

* * *

_This page has been accessed **37** times._

_This page was last updated Mon May 29 05:52:36 2000 Pacific time_


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Back with Team Rocket…  
"James! You're burning the toast!" Jessie screamed.  
"I'm going Jessie, but I just cant work fast when I'm finnaly feeling the feeling of victory!" James cried.  
"This is perfect! They'll never find us in this darkness!" Said Meowth. Suddenly, a voice shot out!  
"I wouldn't be so sure Meowth!" Team Rocket spun around. It was pitch black, so they couldn't see exactly who was there. The voice started up again, acompanied by others.  
"Oh great!" James cried. "I should have known something bad was going to happen when the victory toaster fell on my head!"  
"All crooks prepare for trouble!" A young girls voice called. It was familiar.  
"And get ready to make that quadroople!" A boy's voice called. Familiar also. Suddenly, a light snapped on in the tunnal. Four people were standing there, the twirps, Ash, Misty, Brock and… some new girl!  
"Hiya!" She cried. "I've heared all about you. Team Rocket. Jessie and James. Well, if I were you, I would be defending the stupidity you both have." She laughed out loud. As her hair moved away, Team Rocket could see tons of shining pokeballs at her waist. They all gulped.   
"Hey," Ash cried. "Give me back my Pikachu!" Jessie smiled and grabbed the cage next to her which held the small electric pokemon.   
"Not so fast," She said. "Time for the unsuspected exit!" She took something out of her pocket, and shot it at the travelers. A net shooter! They were caught!   
"See ya later!" Meowth called as they started running.   
"Wait!" Misty cried. "Come back here!" Tanya smiled.  
"Ninetails, ember them now!" The fire pokemon set up a ring of fire that stopped Team Rocket dead in their tracks. "Ninetails, bite us out!" *Nine!* It bit.  
"Yes! We're free!" Cried Brock. "Now, we just need to stop Team Rocket…" But they turned around.  
"Well," said James. "As we allways say: 'if you dont get what you want the first time, try, try again! Koffing, go!" *Koffing! Koooooofffiiiiiiiinnnnnggggg! Smog came from it's mouth! Everyone started coughing, and Ninetails shot out a blast of fire that stopped it. But then, Ninetails coughed and fell over.  
"Ninetails!" Tanya cried. She bent over it and felt it's chest. She looked up with a sense of fear, and adventure in her eyes. "That gas. It's destroying the pokemon! When a pokemon lives here, natural resorces seem to seep from their minds. Grass and leaves and stuff, it's all like a virus. When it comes on you, especially gas, it's like getting chicken pox for the first time!" Ash gasped and stepped back.   
"We've got to do something!" Misty shouted. Tanya stood up, resting Ninetails head on a rock. Her eyes gleamed.  
"And we will alright," she said. "Everyone, choose your pokemon!" And they did.  
"Bulbasaur, Starmie, Onix, go!" Ash, Misty and Brock cried.   
"And for my pokemon I choose you Clefairy, go!" *Clefairy!*  
"Nice Clefairy," Ash said with admiration. Tanya just stared forward.  
"Go!"   
  
Next page http://www.expage.com/page/vcstory3p4  
  


* * *

MUSIC

Which pokemon is so rare in the gameboy, but in cards it only has 30 hp and does no damage? 

* * *

_This page has been accessed **21** times._

_This page was last updated Mon May 29 05:54:10 2000 Pacific time_


End file.
